


Waiting to Cave In

by whatkindofladyareyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, and isaac feelings, i suck at descriptions, idek, there's porn okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatkindofladyareyou/pseuds/whatkindofladyareyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Stiles are hunters. This is about Isaac trying to say things he can't say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting to Cave In

"You have blood on your chest," Stiles muttered, leaning back on the bed with his hands under his head.

"You have blood on your dick," Isaac snapped, walking out of the bathroom and throwing the empty plastic cup somewhere in the vicinity of the trash can. 

"I know. Come lick it off." Stiles' hips rose off the sheets. His dick bobbed up and down a few times, rising a little more when Isaac's eyes landed on it. 

He strode to the window, trying to think about everything except Stiles' body parts. Which were still taunting him from the corner of his eye. He considered going to wipe the blood off of himself, but he didn't want to.

"Didn't know we were doing exhibitionism tonight." Isaac snapped the blinds closed again.

"Bastard."

"Come lick it off," Stiles repeated. He knew he was doing the same thing again, making his cock bounce, but he wouldn't look. Not tonight. They'd both come already, back in his jeep. Hell, Stiles had come twice. There was no way he had anything left in him. No way. So why did Isaac want to push him further, make him beg, make him scratch pretty red lines down his back until he drew blood?

"Fuck off. I have better things on my mind right now." 

Stiles chuckled and slid off the bed. Isaac pretended he couldn't feel him walking over, stopping just within touching distance. "Liar. You..." He slid his hands down Isaac's back and cupped his ass, nails digging into the skin just enough to maintain a firm grip. "Can't get enough of me." He slid his fingers around Isaac's hip and traced his happy trail before moving down further and starting to stroke, slowly and deliberately. "You can't stand it when I'm not touching you," he whispered in his ear. 

Isaac focused on keeping his eyes open. "Hyperactive bitch," he muttered, claws slipping out as Stiles increased his rhythm, thumb slipping across the tip of Isaac's cock. 

"Mmm." He aligned himself with Isaac's body, forehead resting between his shoulder blades. His hand ran back down to the tip and he squeezed, making Isaac cry out and grip the window banister. "Say it again. Louder."

"Hyperactive...Little..." Stiles used his other hand to press Isaac back against him until he could feel how hard he was, and then pressed closer. "Bitch," Isaac whispered, slamming his eyes shut. Stiles' hand was slick with precum, and the fucking asshole still wasn't doing anything that was gonna get him off. "You desperate, useless, scared fuck-" Isaac groaned, throwing his head back against Stiles' shoulder.

All of a sudden Stiles was gone, leaving Isaac shivering and wolfed out. He whirled around, all the fury from before rising to the surface. "Well, if you're not gonna play nice..." Stiles was actually walking away. Isaac strode forward, grabbing him from behind and throwing him on the bed face down. The bastard giggled and tried to turning around, but Isaac was pinning him to the sheets.

"You're gonna pay for that," he growled, dragging his fangs across Stiles' neck. 

"Oh fuck, I hope so." He pushed his ass back against Isaac. 

"Fuck you," Isaac spat. His eyes rolled back into his head as Stiles repeated the motion, this time spreading his legs as much as he could. 

"Hopefully." He reached around, pushing Isaac down insistently. _God... Fuck you, you fucking fuck you shouldn't be able to do this to me, I won't fucking let you. I don't. I fucking don't..._

He wasn't convincing himself, he never had. It had always been so good with Stiles, so easy... And the fucker knew it too. He'd said it. Isaac couldn't stand not touching him, not having his hands on him somewhere. It was even harder when Stiles wasn't touching him. It didn't happen a lot, but sometimes they had to split up or hunt separately for a while. And that just reminded him of when they were in school and he had to sit next to him or behind him and keep from bending him over a desk or yanking him into the locker room and that had been hell. Two years of hell and now he could touch him whenever he wanted, but that was harder cause he _wanted_. He wanted to be touching him and kissing him and-

"Oh come on, you goddamn tease, just... Just fuck me..." 

He wanted to love him. To say it the way he did, he wanted to let himself go and just _love him_. He wanted to think he could love him, that he was good enough, stable enough, sane enough... But he couldn't do that. He couldn't say it and he couldn't let himself feel it because Stiles was so good, so much better, he deserved so much more...

There was only one thing he could do. 

He sat back on his knees and reached into the nightstand for the lube. Stiles tried turning around again, but Isaac immediately pushed him down, fingers running through his hair. He could fuck him, as roughly or as slowly as he wanted, whenever he wanted, and he could pretend that was enough, that he shouldn't be able to give more. He could make Stiles happy for a little while. 

He kissed his way down Stiles' back, paying special attention to the moles peppered across his skin. "Isaac..." Stiles moaned, his hands bunching in the sheets. _Oh god, please don't do that, don't sound like that, it hurts so much..._ He slipped his slicked up fingers into him, pumping slowly at first. The action pushed his thoughts away. It had to. There was only one thing he needed to be thinking about right now. Stiles moaned again and opened himself up as much as he could. Isaac added another finger, biting the inside of his lip to try and maintain the rhythm he'd set up.

His fingers still inside Stiles, he emptied the lube onto his cock and quickly smeared it everywhere. Stiles groaned as he pushed into him, his hand flying to Isaac's hair. He kept it there, kept Isaac cradled in the crook of his neck as he started thrusting in and out of him. Isaac's teeth clamped down on his shoulder, aggravating a barely healed wound. He gripped Stiles' hips, held him steady, and dove in deep, lingering for a few seconds before pulling out and pushing in again, faster and faster each time. 

Sties whimpered and cursed and moaned underneath him. He tried moving his hips, but couldn't contend with werewolf strength, so he just cursed some more, and yanked down painfully on Isaac's hair. Isaac stayed against him as long as he could, but eventually he had to pull back to get at the angle he wanted, the one he knew drove Stiles crazy. 

Sweat dripped down his chest as he tried to hold it in, tried to get Stiles there first. Nothing short of perfection was acceptable. He slammed into him, driving them both toward the headboard as Stiles came. The obscene little moans and gasps spilling from his mouth drove Isaac over the edge with him. He kept thrusting absentmindedly. They were so close like this, and he felt good, secure, capable. Afterwards, he collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs, not caring to pull out of him. They lay there for a few minutes, breathing heavily and trying to regain their strength. 

At least Isaac was. Stiles seemed content to lie there with Isaac still inside him, but he didn't want that. The second he could, he stood up and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He turned the shower on and collapsed next to it. He couldn't stay and let Stiles curl into him and drift off into sleep. He would have to manage on his own tonight, even though the thought made Isaac's chest hurt, just like it had when he'd moaned his name. 

His claws popped out again. _Maybe I should tear the place up..._ He'd done it before. And it would make him feel better, but it would also make Stiles look at him strangely for a few days. It wasn't worth it to make him worry like he did. And _fuck_ , did Stiles worry. About him. Which made him feel horrible and stupid and...

He watched the doorknob turn in horror, noticed that there wasn't a lock on it in the first place, and then Stiles was standing there. Still naked, and looking... Well, he didn't really know. Angry? Sad, maybe?

"What the fuck, man, I was going to..." Stiles walked forward, closing the door behind him. He threw a leg across Isaac and sank down on top of him. His kiss was gentle, with no sense of urgency. Isaac kissed him back the same way, because he always took his lead from Stiles, even when he was unzipping his pants on the highway, he always waited for him to exhale calmly or plunge his fingers into his hair. 

When he pulled away, he had the same expression on his face, the confusing one from before. "Seriously Stiles, I don't have time for this, I have to-"

"Shut the fuck up."

"What the fu-" Stiles cut him off with another kiss, this one desperate and full of tongue, but somehow still was gentle as the first one. He clasped his hands behind Isaac's neck, holding him in place. And pushing in close, like he'd been doing all night, before he backed away for the second time. 

"Say it again," he whispered, eyes glued to Isaac's.

He didn't want to insult him again. He wasn't angry anymore. He'd never really been angry in the first place, not at Stiles. He was just...frustrated. Useless. Pathetic. It wouldn't feel any better if he spit those words out at Stiles. He tried to look away, but Stiles lifted his face again and held his gaze. "Say it."

_Just do it, he wants you too._

"I love you," he croaked, voice breaking in about five different places as he tried to make his mouth say the words. They surprised Stiles. They surprised _him_ , but it was the only thing he could think to say. The only thing he'd ever wanted to say. And now he was scared that he would never be able to say it again. That it was a mistake saying it now, because Stiles didn't want to hear it, not from him. Not from weak, stupid, damaged Isaac Lahey. 

Stiles smiled, confusion melting away. He ran his thumbs across Isaac's cheeks, wiping away the stray tears he hadn't realized he let fall. Apparently Stiles' fingers weren't doing the trick, because he starting kissing them away. Which just made them fall faster. 

"Stop it, baby," he whispered, pulling Isaac into a hug. 

He couldn't suck away pain the way Isaac could, but the longer he hugged him, the more his pain lessened, until he stopped crying. Isaac raised his arms and hugged him back. His breathing was still a little shaky, but Stiles stayed until that got better too, rubbing slow circles into his back. 

"Let me take it away," Stiles muttered, still wrapped around him. "Let me take the bad things away, okay?"

"It's not," Isaac insisted. Stiles pulled back to look at him. "It's not a bad thing. It's the only good thing... It's the best..." He took a breath to steady himself. "L-Loving you is- It's the best thing I've ever- That's ever..." He couldn't find the words. He couldn't make them make sense the way Stiles did, he wasn't good enough, he couldn't...

Stiles' thumb found its way to his bottom lip, stopping the flow of random words. "I didn't mean that. I know you love me." Isaac tried to look away, and again Stiles made him lift his eyes. "You don't have to say it. I know. Isaac... I've known for a long time. Why do you think I could say it back?"

"You didn't... It wasn't back, it was... First..."

He smiled, pressing his lips to the corner of Isaac's mouth. "Yeah. I said it out loud first. But... I don't know, I could... I could feel it. You changed. In a good way. In the best way. So I wasn't first. You were first. You didn't have to say it. I know. I meant the other things. The _bad_ things. Let me take them away."

Isaac couldn't have looked away if he tried. He stared, dumbfounded, at his boyfriend, his Stiles, telling him all these things. 

"The way you do for me," Stiles continued, grinning as he smoothed down Isaac's tangled hair. "At least let me try to make them better."

Isaac's brain wasn't working. There was nothing in the world but Stiles and this feeling in his chest that made him feel invincible. But he nodded. 

"I love you too." 

Isaac scoffed, some semblance of reason returning to him. "I know. It's not like you don't say it enough." Stiles laughed, and kissed him. Kept kissing him, on the floor of the bathroom, until the sun came up.


End file.
